Hogar, dulce hogar
by 3rika-chan
Summary: La encantadora historia de un gatito y un perrito que por casualidades del destino conviven bajo un mismo techo ¿Qué clase de historias pueden contarnos? ¿Todo será miel sobre hojuelas?
1. Bienvenido a casa

No estoy muerta sólo muy ocupada. Tal vez alguien recuerde dos fics con la misma temática que había escrito con anterioridad y sólo tengo que decir que después de tanto buscar una manera pude revivirlos… con ustedes: Souichi-neko y Mori-inu(?) Espero que sea de su agrado y prometo que esta vez me calmaré con las lágrimas. Si gustan dejar un comentario es bien recibido.

 **Capítulo 1: Bienvenido a casa**

Una mañana de peculiar y cálido resplandor llegué a esta casa en Nagoya, Japón. Mi ama, una dulce mujer en sus veintes, me encontró en una caja cuando entre prisas se dirigía a su trabajo. Ella siempre ha sido atolondrada por lo que tropezó con la caja dónde yacía haciéndome daño. Maullé con dos gotas gruesas por el frío y hambre, me sostuvo entre sus manos, me sonrió de una peculiar manera, totalmente indescriptible y me arrulló. Acarició mi barbilla por primera vez y ronroneé involuntariamente. En aquel tiempo no era más que un cachorrito inseguro y temeroso, claro que con el tiempo me he vuelto un inteligente y ágil minino. Y no es por ser pretencioso pero soy su consentido; al ser su única mascota es lógico ser su favorito y recibir toda su atención al terminar el día. Debo de admitir que le he tomado cariño a esta humana.

De mi pasado y mi progenitora recuerdo muy poco. Sé, o más bien intuyó, que nos abandonaron en el mismo cartón de mandarinas. Vagamente viene a mi memoria la sensación de mover mis patitas y alimentarme de ella. Hubo otros como yo pero al final quedamos sólo nosotros dos. Al cerrar mis tiernos ojos puedo transportarme a esa penumbra acogedora, esa falta de luz era un deleite y mamá era cálida, lo fue hasta cierto punto. En los días de lluvia el agua se filtraba y yo me escondía en su pelaje. Ella me bañaba todos los días, me protegía y velaba mis sueños. Con ella descubrí el verdadero amor. Pero tuve la desgracia de conocer lo finito, lo efímero y la desgracia. Un día dejé de percibir su calor, tan simple como eso, se desvaneció igual que si alguien soplara la vela que determinaba su existencia y dejó un bulto corpulento atrás.

Mi nueva madre humana no me baña, sin importar cuánto la amase de su piel no brota leche y tampoco habla el mismo lenguaje, no es muy inteligente y en ocasiones me hace enfurecer pero me gusta este lugar. En comparación a mi vieja caja de mandarinas la suya es inmensa por lo que hay más terreno bajo mi dominio; a ella no le molesta cederme su parte y normalmente está dispuesta a desfilar su ropa con mis pelitos y perfumar las yemas de sus dedos con mi fragancia. Debo admitir que soy un gatito muy feliz, este raro y pequeño mundo es suficiente para una larga vida de quietud y plenitud. O eso creía.

― ¡Souichi! Souichi… ― Me llamó en un tono que no me convencía. ― Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Bajé las escaleras con la elegancia que me caracterizaba; con la frente siempre en alto, una expresión dulce y un brillo sombrío que indicaba lo preparado que estaba para atacar. Me dirigí a la estancia pero mi pasó fue interrumpido por una puerta cerrada. La rasqué superficialmente y maullé quedito; como si hubiera un bebé en casa y evitara despertarlo.

― Mira lo que encontré al regresar del trabajo. ― Dijo entreabriendo la puerta e invitándome a escudriñar al ser que se encontraba cohibido del otro lado. ― ¿No es lindo?

«¿Lindo? ¿¡Lindo!? ¿Esa cosa horrorosa?» pensé alarmado. Traté de centrarme y no rechazar su iniciativa… sólo por 5 segundos. Aquel peludito detrás respiraba de forma anormal, jadeando y sacando la lengua. Sus ojos eran moderadamente grandes pero dada su proporción, y debía confesar, se veía adorable. Comenzó a olfatear, moviendo su nariz cual cazador hibernal, y luego produjo un sonido que desquició mis oídos. Ese sonido que llegaba como las olas del mar, chocaba y rompía todo a su paso, hizo que lo odiará en un siéntanme. «¡Él no es más lindo que yo!» concluí, «¡Sólo es tremendamente ruidoso!» agregué.

Enfurecí con desmedida. Mi expresión se transformó repentinamente alzando mi nariz y labios superiores, frunciendo mi ceño y gruñendo. Ataqué la puerta arañándola con tremenda velocidad. Bufé indicándole al cachorro que se alejara de mi dueña, ella era de mi propiedad y no tenía ningún derecho de invadir mi territorio. Me irritaba verla acariciando su pelaje y sonriendo. También estaba molesto con ella.

― ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Lárgate perro callejero! ¡Fuera! ¡Vete! ― Le indiqué entre bufidos.

― ¿¡Qué te pasa Souichi!? Tranquilízate pequeño. No tienes que enojarte con nuestro nuevo inquilino. ― Trató de calmarme con su voz apacible.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que nuevo inquilino!? ¡No lo quiero! ¡Llévatelo! ¡Ya me tienes a mí! ¡No necesitas otro compañero!

Mi ataque de histeria alteró al cachorro provocando que se encogiera y se refugiara en sus brazos. Lo escuchaba aullando aunque ya no podía verlo a simple vista, mientras ella lo consolaba posiblemente acariciándolo. Mis emociones cambiaron de repente y me invadió un profundo sentimiento de abandono. ¿Será que ya no me quería? ¿Ese animalejo sería mi reemplazo? ¡No quería algo como eso! Volví a arañar la puerta incrustando mis garras y arrancando un trozo de madera. El pequeño era tan cobarde que no se dignaba en responder a mi furia.

― L-lo siento. ― Escuché de repente un murmullo tan tenue como un pincelazo sobre un lienzo.

Me detuve a reflexionar de dónde provenía esa voz ¿Era del cachorro?

La puerta por fin se cerró y ella me gritó regañándome desde el otro extremo de la puerta.

― ¡Souichi tienes que aprender a convivir con él! Sé que es difícil para ti pero no tengo otra opción. No voy a obligarte a quererlo pero al menos sé un buen _Senpai_ y cuida de él hasta que encuentre una familia que quiera adoptarlo.

Me aburrí de su explicación y me retiré a mi escondite secreto; uno que ni ella conocía. En aquel rincón me eché a dormir con la esperanza de que mi estado de ánimo se normalizara. Mi colita se movía de un lado al otro con rapidez y denotaba brusquedad. Giré cambiando de posición un sinfín de veces pero mi furia no me permitía descansar. Mi nariz se había llenado de su desagradable olor y al recordarlo sólo podía cubrirme con mis patitas. Ese fétido aroma me enfermaba.

Por la noche ella sirvió mi tazón a la hora acostumbrada pero por más que me llamó yo no bajé. «No te enojes por favor» o «Sé un buen gatito y ven a comer» fueron sus palabras. No me conmovió ni un poco. La escuché dándole alimento al intruso y luego jugar con él. Se suponía que jugara conmigo, no con ese adefesio. Gruñí un par de veces antes de quedar dormido.

Durante la madrugada bajé a conseguir comida pues moría de hambre. La porción en mi tazón estaba muy sabrosa y el agua muy fresca. A lengüetazos chupaba los restos de comida y luego me bañaba al quedar satisfecho. Mis prioridades eran la comida y estar limpio así que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para asearme; uno nunca está lo suficientemente limpio. Pero en el transcurso de mi baño algo me interrumpió, era un quejido expresado con gran tristeza.

― ¿Dónde están mami, papi? ¿Cuándo van a regresar? Los extraño. ― Aullaba y con sus patitas rascaba suplicante la puerta.

Cada uno de sus lamentos llegaban a mis oídos y, a pesar de que me fastidiaba, también rasgaba un pedazo de mi corazón. No era ningún villano, sólo defendía lo que me correspondía pero eso no me hacía un animal de frío corazón. Las palabras de _ella_ resonaban en mi cabeza y me acerqué a interrogarlo.

― ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué eres tan escandaloso?

Pero no me contestó.

― ¿Por qué no hablas?

Me molestaba porque percibía su llanto, él estaba despierto y me ignoraba.

― ¡Vaya mocoso! Haz lo que te plazca de todas formas _ella_ dijo que te irías pronto.

Y cuando estaba por retirarme escuché un ligero susurro.

― Quiero ver a mis papis… _Senpai._ ― Seguramente ella le había metido una loca idea en la cabeza para que me llamara así.

― Escucha, no soy ni tu Senpai ni sé dónde están tus padres. Hay una gran posibilidad de que te hayan abandonado. ― Le confesé con gélida crueldad. ― Las madres suelen abandonar a sus hijos, no es más que el ciclo de la vida… ― Pronuncié para él y para convencerme a mí mismo. ―… vete acostumbrando porqué a lo largo de tu vida tendrás que renunciar a muchas cosas.

― No me gusta este lugar, tengo mucho miedo. Además está oscuro.

― ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? ― Pregunté con escepticismo, yo amaba esa dama vestida de negro que llegaba cuando se escondía el sol.

― Sí. Lo que más odio es estar solo.

El tiempo transcurrió de manera imperceptible y acabamos conversando toda la noche a través de la puerta hasta que se quedó dormido. El tono de su voz había cambiado por uno más cálido y parecía haber desaparecido el miedo en sus frases. Su respiración traspasaba por debajo y el aire evaporaba sus suspiros. Por alguna razón me enterneció, tal vez estaba demasiado cansado pero esa sensación me arrulló y me tumbé ahí a descansar.

Cuando los rayos llegaron para quemar mis pupilas unos roces y una humedad que cubría mi cara llegaron para despertarme. Se trataba del cachorro. Era la primera vez que admiraba su figura completa; media la mitad de mi proporción, en apariencia era más esponjocito que yo y su mirada derramaba inocencia, sus ojos eran profundos y serenos. Sus lengüetazos hicieron que reaccionara y despertara mi instinto de atacarlo. Su olor y mi consciencia asesina no combinaban. Seguía siendo un intruso en mi territorio, no podía tolerar su presencia así que saqué mis garras. Cuando estaba a centímetros de su rostro escuché el peculiar sonido de una lata abriéndose y me detuve. Mis ojos se dilataron y sin poder contenerme salté de inmediato a la cocina.

― Es hora de desayunar. ― Sentenció poniendo dos platos frente a mí.

Reconocí la jugosa comida que me pertenecía y detecté las croquetas. El cachorro se acercó con timidez y luego de dudar un rato se aproximó para acompañarme. Yo tenía tanta hambre que ignoré su presencia y me concentré en mi plato. La gentil mano de _ella_ acarició mis orejas y bajó mi barbilla. No podía disimular mi felicidad así que ronroneé. _Ella_ nos acarició a ambos de manera intercalada pero cuando terminé y alcé mi vista no pude encontrarlo. Se esfumó en el aire y al cuestionárselo a _ella_ sólo dijo «¿Disfrutaste el desayuno?» y me dio uno de mis bocadillos favoritos. «Hice algo bueno ¿Pero qué?» Pensé extrañado pues no solía regalarme galletas sin un motivo especial. «Quizá sea su disculpa por lo de ayer» seguí cavilando.

La presencia del cachorro se hizo constante día con día y sospeché que no se iría jamás. No sabía cómo manejar esta realidad, él no parecía un mal chico pero no soportaba el hecho de compartirla. Empezamos a reunirnos en sesiones de juegos y peleábamos en ocasiones. Tengo que confesar que era muy torpe, probablemente por ser tan pequeño, pero me satisfacía mi posición de "invencible". No había nada mejor que ganar; excepto comer y estar limpio.

Renuncié a mis planes para echarlo de casa, ella parecía muy encariñada con el perro y a mí me gustaba verla feliz. Sus sonrisas me daban vitalidad y me recordaban a la familia que no conocía. Generalmente no mentía por lo que quería proteger nuestro vínculo. No me descuidaba y no hubo cambios especialmente drásticos. Una noche después de las dos semanas cumplidas rasguñé la puerta del cuarto de lavado, lugar donde dormía el cachorro sin nombre, con la intención de conversar.

― ¡Oye! ¿Estás despierto?

― ¡Senpai! ¿¡Eres tú verdad!? ¿¡Verdad que eres Senpai!?

Casi podía imaginarlo saltando de felicidad, jadeando con la lengua por fuera y moviendo enérgicamente su colita. Tenía tanta energía y sus preguntas eran obvias con demasía que me hacía dudar de su inteligencia. En algún documental recordaba haber escuchado que los perros no eran muy inteligentes, ¿O era un programa de chismes? Qué sabía yo. Al verlo concluía que era verdad.

― Cállate quieres. Tengo algo importante que decirte. ― Respiré y rogué tener la paciencia para no volverme loco y darle una lección de una buena vez. ― Estoy seguro que _ella_ no está cumpliendo con lo que dijo, no hay señales de que esté buscando una nueva casa para ti, de modo que si vas a quedarte tienes que seguir mis órdenes.

― A mí me gusta este lugar, también me gusta Senpai, eres muy divertido así que eso no me importaría.

― No seas grosero que estoy hablando. ― Afiné mi voz para enunciar un par de reglas con elocuencia. ― Primero que nada, te tiene que quedar claro que ella es de mi propiedad, tengo derecho de antigüedad así que si llega el momento de elegir se tendrá que quedar conmigo. Segundo, el cojín derecho del sofá es mi espacio personal, igual que el pasadizo de la ventilación, la alacena, el rincón debajo del sofá, cualquier caja que entre a este departamento, mi caja de arena y por supuesto, su regazo; tienes prohibido acercarte. Tercero, no puedes hacer ruido, aunque por norma general los de tu especie son ruidosos tendrás que arreglar ese problema porque no quiero que interrumpas mis horas de sueño. ― Pensé algunos segundos y cuando no se me ocurrió algo que agregar a la lista di por terminada la discusión. ― Creo que es todo por ahora. ¿Está claro?

― Sí, haré lo posible por mantener mi promesa.

Me paré en dos patas y me estiré hasta alcanzar el picaporte. Era habilidoso con mis patas y aprendí abrir las puertas. Fue trabajoso pero luego de un rato de girarla se abrió y desvelo al ser detrás. Sus orbes brillaron con la luz de luna y saltó sobre mí para agradecérmelo. Estaba sorprendido de mi inteligencia y pasó su lengua por toda mi cara.

― ¡Basta porqué me ensucias! ― Lo reprendí.

― Perdón. Sólo estoy muy pero muy feliz. ― Confesó moviendo su colita y saltando en círculos. No entendía su felicidad, siempre exageraba la situación de forma dramática.

― Creo que sólo me queda decir… bienvenido a casa.

¿Qué me podía esperar al lado de alguien tan molesto? Resoplé y me resigné. Él también parecía feliz y tenía que confesar que ese lado suyo me agradaba más que el cachorrito que aullaba con tristeza cada madrugada. «Todo saldrá bien mientras siga siendo tan pequeño como una pulga» pensé.

― ¡Oye mocoso! ¿Recuerdas que raza eres? ¿La has escuchado decirlo no es así? ― Cuestioné con curiosidad.

― ¿Raza? ― Volteó a verme inclinando un par de centímetros su cabeza en confusión. ― Creo que lo mencionó cuando miraba ese rectángulo gigante frente al sofá ¿Cómo fue que me llamó?... ¡Husky!

«¡Husky! No logro recordar cuánto era el crecimiento aproximado de un perro de ese tipo ¿Pero no pueden crecer demasiado? ¿Verdad?» Medité con incertidumbre y un mal presentimiento.

= Continuará =

¿Alguna idea de quién es la mujer que cuidará de nuestros angelitos? ¡Hasta la próxima! n.n


	2. Su nombre será Morinaga

**Capítulo 2: Su nombre será Morinaga**

Últimamente algo extraño está ocurriendo.

― Oye tú, ¿No te estás esponjando más de lo normal? ― Lo cuestioné.

― ¿A qué te refieres Senpai?

Escudriñé su figura con cuidado, su apariencia había incrementado notablemente de tamaño pero su colita se mecía tan feliz como de costumbre y sus ojos se iluminaban con alegre inocencia por mi causa.

― Probablemente estás comiendo demasiadas croquetas. ― Reflexioné en voz alta.

Echados en el piso me acerqué con sutil pereza, posé las almohadillas de mis patas sobre la amplitud de su torso y lo masajeé para relajarme; debía admitir que era un mal hábito pero no podía detenerme, era la única forma de conciliar el sueño. Su pelaje era suave, moderadamente corto pero afelpado, una de sus patas inferiores danzaba con gozo y placidez por mi tacto. Era como darle forma a un pedazo de nube.

― Deberías dejar de comer tanto o engordarás… ― Hice una sospechosa pausa y continué con malicia. ―… después de todo, a los humanos les gusta comer cachorros gorditos.

― ¿¡Los humanos comen perros!? ― Preguntó alterado mientras daba un brinco y me lanzaba por inercia. ― ¿Eso fue lo que dijiste verdad? ¡Que los humanos comen perros! ― Preguntó para cerciorarse ladrando con fuerza directo a mi oído y ocasionándome un eco desgarrador y penetrante.

― ¡Tranquilízate idiota! ― Bufé arañando su nariz y revolcando mi oreja contra el suelo para mitigar el dolor en mi tímpano. ― No es más que una broma ¿Entiendes? ¡Ahora échate! Maldición, estaba por terminar y por fin tomaría mi siesta.

Arruinó mi ritual de sueño y como venganza lo mordí con furia. Me irritaban sus interrupciones tontas. Él solía reaccionar con terror pero recientemente estaba acostumbrándose, sollozaba un rato y lamía sus heridas, nada fuera de lo normal.

Proseguí amasando su piel y cuando concluí me acurruqué buscando su calor. Escuchaba con claridad los latidos de su corazón y mi cabeza ascendía o descendía al ritmo de su respiración. El constante movimiento me arrulló y cerré casi por completo mis ojos. Este tipo de tranquilidad, de momentánea paz, me fascinaba. El pequeño idiota comprendió que interferir entre mi amor y yo, refiriéndome a mi siesta, era considerado un pecado; igual con la hora de la comida. Mi estado de ánimo era cambiante por lo que ni de broma debía provocarme, sabía que no me hacía gracia y sólo terminaría con nuevas heridas.

― ¿Senpai? ― Susurró quedito, como un suspiro lanzado al viento o la explosión de una burbuja de jabón.

― Mmm… ― Contesté más dormido que despierto.

― ¿Por qué no tengo un nombre? ¿Es por qué soy nuevo o tu dueña en verdad está buscando una familia para mí?

Percibía su voz inquieta y preocupada, como si quisiera llorar, igual que un mocoso que teme ir al baño en la oscuridad de una profunda noche. Su respiración se volvió rara, más pausada, y no podía alejar el fétido olor a miedo que inundaba el ambiente. Fregué mi cabeza contra él para transmitirle calma, era una mascota muy nerviosa y bastante problemática. «Es momento de mostrar mi faceta de hermano mayor» pensé fastidiado pero con justa angustia.

― No quiero irme, quiero quedarme contigo Senpai.

― No seas tonto. ― Mordí su pelaje con suavidad mientras mis ojos seguían descansando. ― ¿Tienes un tazón para comida, no es así? Eso asegura tu boleto en esta casa. ¿Recuerdas que enlisté las reglas para ti? ¿También tienes tu propio cojín para dormir, verdad? Nadie va a desecharte… lamentablemente. ¡Así que no quiero escuchar más lloriqueo! ¡Duérmete!

No habló y no oí más lamentos en las siguientes tres horas. Sentí movimientos incontrolables manifestarse mientras descansaba, mis extremidades a veces jugueteaban tal y como si estuviera cazando, esos reflejos involuntarios en ocasiones me asustaban. Bostecé y mi olfato se activó pero no encontré al idiota. Detecté el fino rastro proveniente de alguna parte sobre el sofá. Inspeccioné los alrededores; la cocina, el resto de la sala y la puerta del baño; Kanako aún no regresaba. Me resigné a consolarlo, estiré cada parte de mi cuerpo en un movimiento y salté para hacerle compañía.

― ¿Qué sucede ahora?

― N-no tengo un nombre. ― Repitió cabizbajo y con los ojos cristalizados.

― Por favor no vayas a llorar. ― Si algo odiaba más que ser interrumpido era su penetrante llanto infernal, por alguna razón eso quebraba mi espíritu. ― ¿Y bien?

― Sólo quiero un nombre, como el tuyo, no quiero ser llamado "Ey bonito" o "Ven peludito" toda la vida. Quiero una identidad.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo le explicaba que debía ser paciente sin alterarme más de la cuenta? El nombramiento debía surgir de manera natural, no forzarse. Kanako estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo como para recordar algo tan trivial, era una mujer demasiado despistada que de no ser por mí habría terminado despedida o seguiría en casa de sus padres. No atravesaba una buena racha y como sus mascotas debíamos animarla, no se egoístas.

Erguí mi cabeza y observé su cara infantil posarse sobre sus patas, cavilando mil y una ideas negativas, a veces me preguntaba de dónde provenía su madurez y otras me quejaba de su estado egocéntrico. Era un cachorro al final del día, quería ser mimado como tal. Resoplé y me tumbé a su lado. Bostecé a causa de mi cansancio.

― Escucha, Kanako no…

― ¿Cómo fue que eligió el tuyo?

― ¿Eh? ¿Mi nombre?

A pesar de que ignoró por completo mis líneas lo pasé por alto. Por unos segundos observé una sonrisa colmada de alegría y curiosidad; por increíble que parezca él lograba ser más ambicioso que yo con sus preguntas. Poseía una curiosidad divertida, me agradaban los animales de su tipo así que le seguí la corriente.

― Bueno, no es una historia tan interesante aunque debo admitir que eligió un nombre apropiado para mí. Es una mujer intuitiva y muy alegre, como habrás notado. ― Asintió a todo lo que decía y escuchó con atención, parecía entretenido.

» El día que me trajo a casa me hizo tomar un baño y mientras me secaba nos sentamos a ver la televisión; aquí mismo. ― Indiqué con una de mis patas. ― Transmitieron un programa especial, "documental" tengo entendido que se llama, con motivo del aniversario de la muerte de un importante investigador. Expusieron sus teorías, las contribuciones que hizo a la ciencia con el combate para plagas y germinado de plantas acuáticas; siendo sus trabajos más destacados; y la enfermedad que detuvo su brillante trayectoria. Ella se emocionó, parecía admirar a esa persona: Tatsumi Souichi. Así que cuando acabo dirigió su mirada hacia mí. «Estás muy callado, ¿También te gustó el documental gatito?» Fue lo que dijo, seguido de «Wow, tienes unos hermosos ojos miel, son del mismo color. "Souichi" ¿Te gusta ese nombre?» ― recordaba su pregunta con una nostálgica sonrisa.

» Sinceramente le dije que no debía tomarse a la ligera mi nombre, no era que no valorara su cariño pero un programa de televisión no era suficiente motivo para tomar una decisión tan importante. ― Rolé los ojos y suspiré. ― Al final no comprendió lo que traté de decirle e hizo lo que quiso. No era un mal nombre, después de todo era de un investigador, así que no volví a mencionárselo.

El cachorro permanecía en silencio y con lágrimas empapando sus mejillas. Me mostró un rostro desesperado y una pizca de envidia; no me lo dijo pero podía sentir cuánto deseaba intercambiar nuestros lugares en ese momento. Nunca lo vi tan ansioso, en verdad sufría por la falta de un nombre. «Probablemente sigue pensando que lo abandonarán» teoricé. Pero sin alcanzar a consolarlo los pasos de Kanako se escucharon fuera del departamento, mis orejas se alzaron con felicidad al detectar el familiar andar y salté con prisa para recibirla frente a la puerta.

― Estoy en casa.

― Bienvenida. ― Maullé paseando mi cola por sus pies eliminando el aroma del mundo externo. Me gustaba que mi propiedad se perfumara con mi olor y se fundiera con elegancia.

― Hola Souichi ¿Te portaste bien? ― Sus labios siempre soltaban las mismas frases.

Se flexionó apartando su bolso, lanzó su abrigo, y acarició mi barbilla. Era adicto a esa sensación que me provocaba el ronroneo. Sus dedos eran mágicos, se paseaban por mi cráneo, detrás de mis orejas, y cuando estaba de buen humor me tumbaba mostrándole mi estómago para que lo acariciara con ternura. El cosquilleo en mi piel era incomparable, demasiado exquisito para ser descrito con palabras así que mi colita se erguía con alegría como único método para transmitir ese concepto tan complicado.

Luego de cinco caricias el trance terminó y se convirtió en una sensación espantosa y terriblemente irritante. Puesto en palabras era "una patada en el trasero". Mis irises se dilataron en segundos, mi respiración se aceleró, mis muslos se contrajeron y la mordí para que se detuviera. Su mano no opuso resistencia y al comprenderlo se alejó dando palmaditas en mi cabeza.

― No seas gruñón. ― Fingió fruncir su ceño molesta. ― ¿Quieres un abrazo?

Extendió sus brazos conteniendo media frase en la boca y con una expresión expectante. Le di la espalda. No disfrutaba de esa tortura que estrangulaba y rechacé su oferta.

― ¡Ah! Estoy completamente exhausta. ― Dijo con firme cansancio y unas orejas que daban miedo.

Sin embargo la sonrisa no desaparecía de su expresión, era muy positiva y refrescante. Comenzó su habitual recorrido sacándose los zapatos, del genkan hasta la cocina, pasando por la estancia.

― ¿Cómo está nuestro peludito amigo? ― Me cuestionó mientras avanzaba y yo seguía sus pasos. ― ¿Se divirtieron el día de hoy? Espero que no hayan roto nada, y eso lo digo por ti Souichi.

Me hice el desentendido y me senté junto al frigorífico. Kanako se extrañó por la falta de la presencia del cachorro y lo llamó. Él respondió con un aullido desganado y se trasladó junto a nosotros. Kanako se preocupó y lo examinó de pies a cabeza pero no encontró nada anormal.

― ¿Qué extraño? Tendrá hambre. ― Se preguntó.

Mientras reflexionaba sus tripas chillaron y con un sonrojo en su cara se disculpó como si estuviera frente a otro humano. Nos trataba como parte de una verdadera familia, el pequeño no debía de preocuparse por esa banalidad.

Kanako abrió la enorme caja de gélido ambiente y extrajo una botella de la que bebió directamente. Contenía un líquido blanquizco y era adornado por una etiqueta roja. El cachorro se volvió inesperadamente loco y saltó sobre ella. A mi mente llegó el temor de los programas sobre perros salvajes que atacaban a sus amos, creí que la lastimaría así que salté sin pensarlo dos veces. Después lo escuché suplicando y lamiendo su rostro.

― Por favor, sólo quiero un nombre. Prometo portarme bien Kanako-san. Seré un buen perro, el más fiel, únicamente ruego ser tan especial como Senpai. ¿No va a regalarme a otra familia, verdad? ¿Puedo quedarme con usted? ¿Puedo quedarme con Senpai?

En su aturdimiento Kanako sobó su cabeza y se quejó. La botella se derramó sobre su camisa y parte de su rostro. Giró la cabeza y se percató de los resto del cristal roto junto a la etiqueta de distintivo color. «Morinaga» pronunció cual robot en medio de un trance. Escudriñó al pequeño que repartía lengüetazos sobre su piel. Se dobló para levantarse pero su mano resbaló con el líquido. Su ropa estaba arruinada pero en lugar de gritar soltó una carcajada; esa mujer estaba loca. Además de ser torpe al no saber coordinar sus movimientos y caer en pie, también se le habían escapado unos tornillos.

― Jajaja soy una tonta ¿Verdad? ― Dijo entre risas sujetando su estómago. Parecía que lo sostenía para que no se le escapara.

― "Morinaga" es un buen nombre. Perdóname, lo había olvidado pequeño. ― Acarició con delicadeza y profuso cariño la cabecita del cachorro.

― ¿Estás loca? ¡Es la marca de la leche! ¿O me equivoco? La he visto en los comerciales. ― Maullé quejándome de lo simplonas que resultaban sus decisiones para ponernos nuestros nombres. Esta humana nos tomaba el pelo. Pero yo no era ningún tonto.

― ¡Oye tú! ¿¡No vas a quejarte!? Quiere ponerte por nombre la marca de una leche, ¿estás de acuerdo con… e-s-o…?

Enmudecí al ver su alegre sonrisa, desde el día en que llegó no lo había visto tan feliz. Ladró produciendo una onda cálida que no me molestaba, se lanzó sobre Kanako para lamerla en agradecimiento y su colita bailaba de una forma divertida. Brincó en círculos haciendo una pequeña fiesta a su alrededor y evocó en mi un sentimiento veraniego a pesar de estar en plena primavera. Intuí que si él fuera una estación sería como el verano; era igual de sofocante y divertido. Su alegría provocaba que mi corazón quisiera aventurarse en su mundo; sentí curiosidad.

― Así que Morinaga. Un nombre ridículo para un perro tonto. ― Fruncí mi ceño para ocultar la leve sonrisa que quería dibujarse en mis labios.

― Morinaga.

Mis ojos se dilataron y regresé a dormir; no sin antes darle un último vistazo a esa escena conmovedora.

= Continuará =

…

¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¡Morinaga por fin tiene nombre! :D

Pensé que no adivinarían el nombre de su dueña pero me alegré cuando lo hicieron! Muchas gracias! Después se enterarán porque la elegí a ella y no a otra persona. Tengo preparadas varias ideas (aunque sin tiempo) así que será un proyecto para buen rato.

Apreciaría que me compartieran sus opiniones o cualquier experiencia.

Nos vemos! n.n/


	3. Dulce indigestión

**Capítulo 3: Dulce indigestión**

Febrero. Era un mes gélido, agotador, lleno de cajas demasiado pequeñas y fastidioso; muy fastidioso. Era mi tercer año sufriendo el mismo maltrato y sabía que la desquiciada situación comenzaba cuando Kanako traía más despensa de la normal a casa.

― Oh no, otra vez no. ― Me lamenté mientras hurgaba en las bolsas plásticas.

― ¿Qué sucede Senpai? ― El pequeño Morinaga se acercó con curiosidad dando brinquitos.

― ¡Esa cosa horrorosa que llaman «San Valentín» ha regresado!

― ¿San…? ¿Qué es eso Senpai?

― ¿Acaso no ves la televisión tonto?

Los movimientos alegres y constantes de su colita se detuvieron, pensó con calma y luego se sentó para negar.

― ¿Te refieres a ese rectángulo gigante que mira Kanako-san? No entiendo qué tiene de divertido, son fotografías desde un ángulo muy extraño que pasan a una velocidad muy rápida, emiten un parpadeo que molesta mis ojitos. No me gusta, me asusta. ― Se cohibió, tapó con sus patas sus ojos y se ocultó. Vaya que era un cachorro miedoso.

― ¡Pero te he dicho que es la mejor forma de estudiar el estúpido comportamiento de los humanos! ― Declaré mientras comenzaba a alterarme. ― Bueno, olvídalo. A lo que me refiero, es que «San Valentín» es una festividad extraña que los humanos practican todos los años. Regalan unas cajas diminutas, dónde ningún gato podría caber, sin un motivo aparente; aunque sospecho que es para aparearse no entiendo la razón. Creo que comen el contenido pero no se ve muy apetitoso, son una especie de croquetas gigantes.

― ¿Aparearse? ¿Qué es eso?

Ladeó su cabecita, su pregunta estuvo fuera de lugar y me incomodó. Él se estaba volviendo tan curioso como un gato por mi causa, tal vez terminaría siendo un arma de doble filo.

― E-eso es… es algo que aprenderás después.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo saberlo ahora Senpai?

― ¡Porque eres muy pequeño! Y ya no hagas más preguntas, únicamente escucha. ― Posé mi pata sobre su cabeza y lo obligué a inclinarse para que se calmara.

― Senpai, no me aplastes mi cabecita porque me mareo. ― Se quejó haciendo un puchero. ― No me la aplastes.

― Entonces haz caso y no me interrumpas.

Sacudió su pequeña cabeza, tropezó y con torpeza se acercó a mi lado para sentarse. Sus movimientos eran graciosos al ser un cachorro descuidado. Prestó atención mientras le contaba varias anécdotas terribles sobre pesadillas que tuve que padecer; desde las fastidiosas canciones que tarareaba Kanako mientras cocinaba comida extraña, hasta regaños injustificados por jugar con cajas aburridas y papel de colores brillantes. Morinaga escuchó asombrado y no pudo evitar asustarse con algunas situaciones que lo llevaron a decir «no puede ser cierto».

Le di indicaciones pertinentes para que se mantuviera alejado de Kanako por los días que faltaban para el catorce y le advertí con énfasis que no jugara con los materiales que encontrara en la mesa o en las bolsas. Le repetí tres veces más que no tocara nada, aunque me desesperaba lo hacía para que entendiera.

― Si no haces caso Kanako-san se enojará y te castigará. ¿Sabes lo que le hacen a los perros que se portan mal?

― ¿Qué es lo que hacen con ellos? ― Sus ojos estaban cristalizados de sólo pensarlo y se sujetaba con fuerza de una de mis patas.

― Será mejor que te comportes para que no tengas que averiguarlo.

Mi voz fue imponente y al aproximarme conseguí asustarlo aún más. El pobre Morinaga no pudo contener su miedo y comenzó a temblar. Sus uñas calaban en mi piel y eventualmente no logró contener su vejiga. Era un cachorro problemático y mis perversas intenciones nunca lo aliviaban.

― ¿¡Qué haces!? ― Traté de alejarlo. ― ¡Se supone que lo hagas afuera!

― L-lo siento Senpai, tuve miedo y no pude evitarlo. ― Se puso tan nervioso que terminó llorando y ladrando con tremendos quejidos que lastimaban mis oídos. ― ¡P-por favor perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ― Chillaba.

― ¡Está bien, está bien! Pero ya cállate.

De un momento a otro su actitud cambió, se puso feliz sacando su lengua y sonriendo como acostumbraba. Lamió mi pelaje con aceptación y se pegó a mí como goma de mascar dejándome su olor. Ladró de felicidad en un tono moderado, y aprobado por mí, debo aclarar. Odiaba cuando su autoestima superaba el tamaño de la habitación donde nos encontramos. Le aclaré que su accidente no se debía de repetí, «debes avisarle a Kanako-san cuando llegue, no le agradan ese tipo de sorpresas».

-.-.-.-.-

Los días fueron transcurriendo y Kanako compraba de forma compulsiva un montón de cajas coloridas con contenido desconocido. Llegado el momento se instaló por largas horas en la cocina; tomé dos siestas y jugué con Morinaga mientras que ella no se despegó del mismo sitio. Tenía una mancha café en su mejilla, lucía divertida aunque cansada. Batía y mezclaba sustancias en diferentes tazones y moldes, era lo más cercano que estaríamos de un laboratorio. Nos sentamos cerca para tratar de adivinar lo que hacía y por vigésima quinta vez le dije a Morinaga que no tocara nada.

― ¡Oh! Pero si son mi gatito y perrito favoritos. ― Dejó a un lado sus labores y nos acarició con efusividad. ― ¿Se sienten solos? ¿Quieren que mamá Kanako juegue con ustedes, verdad?

En ocasiones me parecía una tontería que nos hablara con esa familiaridad, ella no iba a entender lo que dijéramos aunque nosotros a ella sí. Pero me gustaba ver como sonreía, era como un amanecer o un arcoíris; una maravilla inexplicable para la vista.

― ¿Para qué tienes ese desastre? No se supone que eres ordenada. ― La cuestioné gruñendo. ― ¿Es por qué quieres aparearte con otro humano? ¡No permitiré eso, suficiente tuve con Morinaga como para que otro intruso venga a perturbar mi tranquilidad!

― Ya, calma Souichi. No tienes que enojarte porqué esté ocupada.

Acarició mi cabeza y rascó bajo mi barbilla. Era detestable caer tan bajo y rendirse tan pronto. Morinaga observó la escena con atención, fue perspicaz e interrumpió llamando mi atención con un lengüetazo.

― ¡Senpai, senpai! ¿Eso que hace Kanako-san te gusta? ¿Te hace feliz?

― ¿E-eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ― Fui cauteloso y no contesté directamente.

― Porque cuando acaricia mi cabecita también se siente muy bonito, me dan ganas de brincar y a veces no logro contenerme. ¿No te sientes igual? Pones una cara muy alegre y cantas algo que se escucha muy bonito también. ¿Eso quiere decir que te pones feliz, verdad, verdad?

― ¿Cantar? Y-yo no canto.

Entré en pánico cuando lo mencionó, fue como si declarara que «nada podía ser peor» y el destino se encargara de demostrarme lo contrario. Odiaba que se comentara sobre la música o sobre cantar, me avergonzaba desmedidamente que me escucharan. Sólo Kanako podía hacerlo e inclusive llegaba a cuestionarme en ocasiones si era digna de ello.

― ¡Sí lo haces! ― No se dejó engañar. ― Haces un sonido parecido a la máquina que hace café pero el tuyo se oye más bonito y entonado; también se siente bien aquí adentro. Hace a mi corazón brincar como loco sin parar ¿es normal? A veces me da miedo.

¿Qué tonterías estaba diciendo el cachorro? ¡Claramente no era normal! Mordí a Kanako en un impulso para que me soltara y me alejé con velocidad sin responderle a Morinaga. Salté hacia la isla de la cocina, donde no podía subirse, y traté de calmarme. Sin darme cuenta uno de los tazones rodó en círculos al golpearlo y cayó al suelo.

― ¿¡Souichi que has hecho!? ― Se volteó al escuchar el impacto y al ver el tiradero se agarró los cabellos como si fuera a arrancarlos. ― Esa era la mezcla de los chocolates que iba a regalarles a mis compañeros de trabajo. ¿¡Qué voy a hacer ahora!?

― No lo sé, es culpa de Morinaga. ― No tardé en acusarlo para escudarme.

― ¿¡Mía!? Senpai eso no es cierto, yo estuve por allá todo el rato, ¡fue tu culpa Senpai! ― Morinaga se acercó y ladró con fuerza, desde mi perspectiva se veía como una pulga así que traté de ignorarlo.

Kanako se alteró, tenía tiempo que no veía su expresión de preocupación en casa. Nos gritó para que nos calláramos, seguramente el ladrido de Morinaga la había cansado tanto como a mí, y luego de eso limpió con unos trapos la gran mancha café que estaba en el suelo. Botó los pañuelos en el cesto de basura y corrió a su habitación. En segundos apareció de nuevo, arreglada y lista para salir. Dio un vistazo en el espejo y limpió su mejilla.

― Regreso en una o tal vez dos horas. ― Nos habló mientras buscaba su bolso y revisaba su interior, quizá buscando su cartera. ― No hagan travesuras y Souichi por favor compórtate, no quiero más sorpresas, ¿entienden? ― Abrió la puerta y ojeó asustada su reloj. ― ¡Miren la hora, es tarde! Espero encontrar al menos una tienda abierta.

Cerró la puerta tan rápido que ni siquiera pude despedirla, había hecho todo un numerito con su escape de tres segundos. Me sentí un poco culpable, no era usual pero algo me decía que yo causé su malestar. Estaba reflexionándolo cuando un sonido me distrajo, se trataba de Morinaga y fue un alivio que ya no tuviera más preguntas.

― Oye idiota, ¿qué crees que haces?

― ¡Mira Senpai! ― Dijo colmado de felicidad en un tono chillón. ― ¡Son croquetas! ¡Todas estas cajas tienen croquetas adentro!

A pocos minutos que Kanako partió, Morinaga hurgó en sus cosas. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento y probablemente me echarían la culpa de todo si no reprendía al tonto cachorro. Por lo que notaba, había destrozado algunas de las cajas con listón y se estaba comiendo las « _coquetas_ » que había adentro.

― ¡Idiota! ¿¡No son esas las cajas con las croquetas gigantes que debe llevarse mañana!? Esas no son para ti.

― ¿Eh? Pero si saben muy rico, son muy diferentes a las que me da normalmente. ― Dijo gimoteando con tristeza. ― Yo quiero de estas croquetas. ― Suplicó. ― ¿No quieres probarlas Senpai? Apuesto a que Kanako-san las dejó para nosotros, ella siempre es amable, hasta se tomó la molestia de meterlas en estas cajas y plásticos para que jugáramos con ellos.

― No lo sé, todos los años se lleva las cajas y antes me ha prohibido jugar con ellas. ― Dudé.

― Pero ella no está, dijo que se iría ¿verdad?, tal vez es un premio como los bocadillos que nos da cuando nos portamos bien.

Han escuchado la expresión «la curiosidad mató al gato» pues yo era un gato muy curioso que jamás había escuchado esa frase ridícula. Me dejé convencer, caí en su juego dada mi naturaleza perspicaz. Morinaga parecía disfrutar las croquetas, decía que estaban deliciosas, así que tomé una caja y la destrocé con mis garras y dientes. Esos bultos bien adornados con colores y chispas llegaron, primero, a mi olfato. No se percibían apetitosos pero al otro extremo Morinaga devoraba sin parar. Pero más que mastiqué algo extraño ocurrió.

― Esto no sabe a nada.

Estaba por llamar a Morinaga «mentiroso» pero al ver su expresión pude notar que él no mentía. ¿Había algo mal conmigo? ¿Por qué no podía detectar el sabor de esas croquetas? La textura era muy particular y algunas de ellas estaban rellenas de un líquido que también carecía de sabor. No lo comprendía, ¿acaso estaba enfermo?

― ¿Verdad que están ricas Senpai?

― S-sí, claro, están muy ricas.

No me atrevía a confesar que probablemente estaba perdiendo el sentido del gusto así que seguí comiendo igual que Morinaga; no sabían mal, no tendría problema con eso. Devoramos tanto como pudimos, hasta que quedamos satisfechos, sólo un par de cajas sobrevivieron pero el resto irían a la basura. Una vez que quedaron vacías, jugamos con las bolsas de plásticos coloridos, me gustaba morderlas y a Morinaga le gustaba el sonido que producían así que las pisaba. Nos divertíamos saltando de un lado a otro hasta que Morinaga se quejó.

― Senpai, no me siento bien, me duele mucho mi pancita.

Tosió agitado y me asusté. Me acerqué para calmarlo pero devolvió el estómago.

― ¿Q-qué pasa Senpai? ¿Por qué me duele tanto mi pancita?

Su voz me partía el corazón, sus ojitos cristalizados llenos de lágrimas, y yo sin una respuesta. Nunca había visto algo como eso, era el primer compañero que tenía así que tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar o qué hacer. Fui hasta la puerta para rasgarla con la esperanza de que Kanako regresara o que un milagro llegara.

― No me dejes solito Senpai, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo. Ayúdame Senpai.

De nada servía que me estuviera preocupando pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Le dije que se recostara y comencé a bañarlo; fue lo único que se me ocurrió aunque sabía que no funcionaría. De repente una fuerza aguda, como un golpe, se sintió en mi estómago. Ahora también me dolía.

― ¿Acaso es contagioso?

Mi cuerpo se tambaleó hasta que no pude mantenerme en pie. Comencé a ronronear, era mi mecanismo de autodefensa cuando estaba enfermo o herido.

― Que bonita canción Senpai, me gusta cómo suena, creo que con eso nos sentiremos mejor. ― Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se quedaba dormido.

Escuché un fuerte portazo y alguien gritando a lo lejos; esa persona estaba muy alterada. Sentí como acariciaba mi pelaje, era una sensación relajante, «todo va a estar bien» me dijo.

― Les dije que no hiciera travesuras.

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando desperté en una fría caja metálica Kanako estaba ahí, Morinaga también lo estaba. Los ojos de mi dueña se iluminaron cuando me escuchó maullar, me regaló una sonrisa que me dio fuerzas para ponerme en pie. Eso la hizo aún más feliz.

― Son unos tontos y yo una descuidada. Por poco los pierdo por segunda ocasión. ― Se limpió las gotas gruesas que caían de sus ojos.

― ¡Yo no soy ningún tonto! ― Repliqué con el ceño fruncido.

― Ya sé, ya sé. No necesito ser gato para entender que te acabo de ofender, ¿verdad? Eres todo un caso Souichi.

Me asombré de su nivel de comprensión, fue como si hubiera leído mi mente. Se aproximó a la jaula que contenía a Morinaga y metió entre las rejas su dedo índice para acariciarlo. Él seguía profundamente dormido, se veía tan tranquilo. Y mientras esperamos a que despertara un hombre desconocido con bata me examinó, no era mi veterinario, era otra persona, Kanako me acompañó para que confiara en él.

― ¡Listo! ― Indicó dándome unos tiernos golpecitos. ― Como le mencioné, después del lavado de estómago todo estaría bien. El cachorro también debe de estarlo pero hay que esperar a que despierte, es más pequeño y consumió gran cantidad de chocolate. Si hubiera esperado más tiempo creo que hubiera sido demasiado tarde. Le pido que sea más cuidadosa en el futuro.

― Muchas gracias, no sé cómo agradecérselo. Llevo tres años cuidando de Souichi y nunca había ocurrido algo como esto. Todavía no puedo explicármelo.

― Los perros suelen sentirse atraídos por el chocolate, lamentablemente es letal para ellos, igual que para los gatos. Aunque en el caso particular de los gatos, ellos no perciben los sabores dulces, así que debió notar que el cachorro lo comía y pensó que también podía hacerlo.

Al final la aventura no resultó tan divertida como Morinaga prometía. Cuando regresamos a casa Kanako se deshizo de todas las cajas y papeles que habíamos regado. Escondió el chocolate que sobró jurando que lo regalaría al día siguiente y nos vigiló el resto del día para evitar otro accidente.

― ¿Entonces esas croquetas son malas? ― Preguntó el cachorro asustado. ― ¿Por eso me dolía tanto mi estomaguito? Pero sabían muy rico, no pueden ser malas.

― ¡Lo son! Y no sigas discutiendo o pagarás las consecuencias.

Como acto reflejo Morinaga se tapó la cara con sus patitas, estaba bastante acostumbrado a que lo arañara cuando algo no me parecía.

― Pero tengo que felicitarte Senpai porque ayer cantaste una linda canción, en verdad me hizo sentir mejor, fue como magia ¡También quiero aprender a cantar como Senpai! ― Me propuso ilusionado. ― Por favor, enséñame.

― No puedes. Únicamente los gatos podemos hacerlo. ― Dije orgulloso sin intensiones de hacerlo mi pupilo.

― ¡Pero es un sonido hermoso e inigualable! ― Se decepcionó en segundos y bajó sus orejas. ― Si no puedo aprenderlo, entonces… tendré que aprender a acariciarte para que cantes.

Me ruboricé al imaginarlo, ¿un perro dominando a un gato? ¡Jamás!

― Déjame escuchar como cantas Senpai.

― ¡No quiero! ¡No te acerques idiota!

Se colocó justamente debajo de mi barbilla y comenzó a frotar su cabeza y nariz. Era un punto sensible y sin desearlo comencé a ronronear ligeramente. Di un saltó para alejarme, me escapé al lugar más alto que conocía. A partir de ese momento me tendría que cuidar del estorbo y molestia que Morinaga implicaría. No lo dejaría escuchar nada comprometedor.

= Continuará =

Este era un capítulo que quería reservar para San Valentín pero no puedo quedarme con las actualizaciones retenidas. Tenía un tiempo sin actualizar este fic y la verdad me divierte mucho escribir cada capítulo.

Me gustaría saber qué les pareció, ojalá haya sido de su agrado.


	4. ¿Por qué lloras?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Por qué lloras?**

Fue la madrugada del sábado cuando Kanako-san regresó llorando. Por la ventana se veía el foco gigante que llama «luna» y mientras Senpai daba sus paseos nocturnos por toda la casa yo esperaba paciente en la entrada. La luna caminaba y yo le ladraba. Las horas pasaban y nuestra ama no regresaba; estaba preocupado pero sólo podía echarme en silencio.

― ¿Por qué no regresa? ― Mis ojos no se despegaban del pomo de la puerta.

― Ya volverá, ¿viste cómo iba vestida? Además llevaba un horrible olor, perfume, siempre que se pone esa cosa horrorosa tarda más tiempo en regresar.

― ¿Perfume?

― Los humanos se ponen eso para disfrazar su olor corporal, me parece una tontería pero a ellos les gusta. ― De repente saltó y cayó a mi lado con su increíble técnica que nunca deja de asombrarme. ― Sin mencionar que cuando regresa su olor también cambia. ― Gruñó. ― Huele a otro humano.

Senpai era un gato bastante enojón, supongo que todos los gatos tienen mal carácter de nacimiento, en realidad no conozco a ningún otro, pero estaba aprendiendo a percatarme cuando se enojaba por situaciones triviales y cuando era algo más serio. Esta vez parecía tratarse del segundo caso.

Escuchamos unos pasos algo desbalanceados subiendo las escaleras, ambos pares de orejas se alzaron al detectar el sonido y supusimos que se trataba de ella. Yo me paré, me senté en dos patas y alcé mis patitas delanteras, mi ánimo subió de cero a cien en un segundo y mi colita se movió transmitiendo mi alegría. Senpai no era tan expresivo pero su colita también se elevó con cierta alegría. Se oyó el tintinar de unas llaves, un mecanismo accionarse y la puerta abrirse de golpe. Kanako-san no se veía feliz.

Se quedó inmóvil un par de segundos en la puerta, su figura, encorvada, con piernas temblorosas y expresión sin vida, nos hizo pensar que se trataba de otra persona. Sin embargo su olor nos embriagaba, era ella, pero no olía sólo a ella. Era una combinación de extraños olores que nunca antes había detectado en su persona; una pestilencia amarga, un distintivo olor de vainilla artificial y un fuerte olor a sudor que no pertenecía únicamente a su persona. Sus dedos, desganados como el resto de su cuerpo, soltaron las llaves junto a la entrada. Dio un respingo y al concentrarnos en su mirada pudimos ver el agua fluyendo de sus tiernos ojos. Mi colita dejó de menearse y mis orejas descendieron por la angustia.

― Senpai, ¿qué le pasa a Kanako-san?

― No lo sé… pero esto es malo.

Muy pocas veces observé a Senpai comportándose tan cariñosamente, incluso con Kanako-san, siendo que quería mucho a esa mujer. Elevó su colita, la envolvió y camino entre sus piernas, cantando, maullando y restregándose a ellas. Le decía que se calmara, que todo estaría bien, que únicamente necesitaba respirar y frotar su pelaje. «Dejaré que me acaricies si con eso quitas la cara que traes» le dijo con esa soberbia que no abandonaba sus palabras a pesar de enfrentar momentos difíciles. Yo no podía quedarme atrás así que fingí estar emocionado moviendo mi colita y saludándola con el entusiasmo de siempre. Mi ladrido la despertó de su letargo pero parecía que se quedó muda porque no pronunció palabra. Sollozaba en silencio.

― ¡No estés triste! Senpai y yo nos portamos muy bien hoy, mira, la casa está limpia y bonita como la dejaste. ― Sin embargo, por más que insistimos, no obtuvimos respuesta.

Cerró la puerta, después de largo rato, y se apoyó sobre ésta. A los pocos minutos cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, sujetó su estómago como si le doliera y corrió disparada al sanitario. Nos extrañamos por su reacción y la seguimos. Aventó la puerta golpeando mi naricita y me limité a sobarla. Senpai no me dio un lengüetazo como en otras ocasiones, se le veía consternado. Concluimos que no quería compañía pero nos preocupaba. Afuera de la puerta se escuchaban unos sonidos aterradores; regurgitaba y luego devolvía el estómago. No sabíamos cómo podíamos ayudarla.

― ¿Deberíamos ir por ayuda, Senpai?

― No lo sé. ― Era lo único que respondía. ― Es la primera vez que me rechaza. ― Dijo dolido y confundido. ― Pero si no sale en unos minutos tendremos que hacer algo al respecto.

Oímos el accionar de las tuberías y el agua corriendo por el lavabo. Luego de unos eternos y tormentosos momentos ella salió con la cara pálida y los ojos hinchados. Nos vio con indiferencia, como si dijera «ah, ¿siguen aquí?» dio un cuarto de vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Esta vez no cerró la puerta pero se acostó en su cama y nos dio la espalda. Estaba claro que no hablaría con nosotros. Yo no quería verla llorando así que supliqué llamándola con pequeños gemidos. Mis lamentos terminaron por irritarla.

― No me obliguen a sacarlos de la habitación. ― Contestó con dureza.

Entonces callé y me tendí al pie de su cama. Senpai creía lo que pasaba, fue más atrevido y dio un brinco para subir, a él lo dejaban subirse todo el tiempo pero no imaginaba su reacción en esta situación.

― Souichi, por favor, ¿quieres quedarte quieto? ― Su voz malhumorada nos aturdió.

Senpai no dijo nada, no la regañó y tampoco se quejó. Agachó su cabeza, se arrinconó en una de las esquinas y se quedó quieto como ordenó. Le susurré desde abajo para saber lo que ocurría pero tampoco me contestó.

― ¿Senpai, estás bien? ¿Cómo ves a Kanako-san? ¿Sigue llorando?

Él, que acostumbraba saltar por toda la casa en medio de la noche y jugar toda la madrugada, no se movió por varias horas. A pesar de que le gustaba la noche tuvo que contenerse y agachar la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el sol baño cada una de las ventanas y dio inicio a un nuevo día Kanako-san no se levantó. Senpai trató de obligarla mordiendo los dedos de sus pies pero no dio resultado, movía sus pies con cierta furia y luego se giraba pero no se levantaba.

― ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? ¿Por qué estará tan triste, Senpai?

― Probablemente fue culpa de otro humano, no encuentro otra explicación. Ella no suele comportarse así.

Senpai tampoco tenía ganas de hablar así que se echó en su lugar especial debajo del sofá.

― ¡Senpai, Senpai! ― Lo llamé moviendo mi colita. ― ¿No tienes hambre?

La comida siempre levantaba su ánimo.

― No.

― ¿Eh? No puede ser, ¡debe ser una mentira! ― No me lo podía creer.

― Cállate, ¿no recuerdas que Kanako dijo que no quería escuchar ruido?

Senpai era demasiado fuerte pero también demasiado duro. Me fui en silencio, buscando mi tazón con croquetas, yo tenía comida disponible la mayoría del tiempo que tenía hambre, pero Senpai llevaba una dieta más estricta por su edad y su peso. Además estaba «en crecimiento», o eso me dijo mi dueña. Pero, ¿no pensaba comer?

― Esa comida es para perros y yo, por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy un gato.

― Pero… ¿qué pasará si Kanako-san no se levanta mañana o pasado mañana?

― Ese es problema de Kanako, no tuyo, no te metas en mis asuntos.

Estaba furioso y me rasguñó. Alcanzó a lastimarme porque me tomó desprevenido. Ahora estaba triste y me dolía mi patita, la lamía a ratos y en otros lloraba desconsolado. No podía acercarme a Senpai porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, detrás de esa furia que se cargaba estaba triste y muy confundido. Era un gatito asustado. A los dos se nos daban fatal estas situaciones. Él no tuvo ganas de jugar y yo no tuve ganas de perseguirlo. Nos la pasamos todo el día echados, él debajo del sofá y yo en una esquina junto a la puerta.

Por la noche, cuando oscureció, Senpai había tomado sus cuatro siestas del día y preocupado decidió rasgar la puerta de nuestra ama. Ella no contestó pero Senpai no dejó de insistir; maulló y siguió rasgando. Aunque lo vi no entiendo cómo fue que se levantó en dos patas y abrió la puerta, pero lo hizo. Entró y, después de verlo, yo detrás de él. Encontró el pequeño bolso rosa tirado y hurgó hasta que encontró un singular artefacto en forma de rectángulo. Lo mordió y se lo llevó en el hocico. Brincó nuevamente a su cama y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Yo apoyé mis patitas en el borde para observar la escena y fue entonces que noté que estaba llorando. Otra vez sus ojos se humedecían.

― ¿Qué pasa, Kanako-san?

Aquel pequeño gatito se frotó contra ella y empezó a cantar, me gustaba escucharlo cantar. Senpai le acercó ese rectángulo y maulló con insistencia.

― Si estás triste deberías llamarla. ― Repitió. ― Cuando viene te pones muy contenta, llámala, ella siempre viene. Está lejos pero siempre viene.

― ¿Quién es « _ella_ », Senpai?

― Alguien que quiere mucho a Kanako, Kanako también la quiere. A mí me encanta esa persona. Es la única que puede ayudarla.

Para recibir un halago de Senpai debía ser una persona impresionante.

Nuestra dueña se descubrió el rostro, lloró largo y tendido por horas así que su cara estaba roja y sus ojos se habían hinchado. Sus labios seguían curvos y su expresión reflejaba dolor y abatimiento. No pude soportarlo más y brinqué para subir también. Brinqué, brinqué y brinqué, pero mis patitas eran torpes y no podía subir. Aullé y lloré porque no podía estar con los demás. Me sujetaba con mis patitas delanteras pero entonces las traseras no saltaban con la fuerza que se necesitaba y viceversa; cómo es que Senpai lo hacía ver tan fácil. No me gustaba estar solo.

― ¿Morinaga-kun quiere subir? ― Preguntó mi ama con una voz distraída.

― ¡No, es mi lugar especial! ― Bufó Senpai.

Kanako-san sujetó mis patitas y me ayudó a subir, yo le correspondí con un sinfín de bailes, brinquitos y meneos felices con mi colita. Ya no estaba solito. Me pegué junto a Senpai y lamí ambos rostros por igual, ellos eran mi familia y quería que supieran lo feliz que me sentía. También quería que mi ama sonriera como todos los días cuando regresaba a casa. Me recosté a su lado y Senpai sobre nosotros.

― Perdónenme chicos, siento haberlos preocupado. ― Mencionó más consciente y prosiguió acariciando nuestras cabezas. ― ¿Saben? No tuve una buena noche. ― Río con melancolía. ― Era nuestro cuarto aniversario, yo todavía lo quería… lo quiero, a ese maldito, aunque me haya traicionado de esa forma. La mujer que consiguió es más bonita y más joven que yo…

― ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡No hay mujeres más bonitas, Kanako-san!... aunque no he visto otra, seguramente no existen.

― Tranquilo Morinaga-kun, no es necesario alterarse. ― Dijo con una sonrisa, la primera desde que se encerró. ― ¿Y tú, no me dirás ningunas palabras de consuelo, Souichi? ― Cuestionó sobando su pancita. ― Eres igual a él, tu silencio es igual a sus regaños. ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?... ¿Qué voy a hacer conmigo?

Suspiró y se quedó embobada observando la pared del techo.

― Llámala. ― Senpai maulló y le acercó el rectángulo nuevamente.

Lo notaba cansado. Amasó mi pelaje, cumpliendo con su acostumbrado ritual cuando me tenía a su lado, se acomodó y luego se recostó. No tardó en quedarse dormido.

― Insisto: como dos gotas de agua.

Un último hilo de agua se deslizó por el rostro de mi dueña y apretó el artefacto. Cuando lo abrió una luz cegó mis ojos y cuando éstos se acostumbraron puede ver que presionaba unos botones. Sonrió. Secó su rostro con el dorso de su mano y luego acarició mi cabeza. Se puso de pie, sus movimientos eran lentos. Quise averiguar lo que sucedía, con quién iba a hablar, pero ella abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación. Hizo un gesto y movió sus labios susurrando «cuidado, está dormido» señalando a Senpai. No pude seguirla pues Senpai estaba plácidamente descansando en el mundo de los sueños; sobre mi barriguita. A pesar de su confusión e inseguridades supo apoyar a Kanako-san mejor de lo que yo hubiera imaginado. Ella sonreía cuando salió de la habitación y antes de ser vencido por el sueño, con el último brillo de la luz de la habitación contigua, la escuché recuperada.

― ¿Hola, mamá?

= Continuará =

Me disculpo por tardar mil años en actualizar, ya saben, las obligaciones.

¿Qué les pareció esta entrega? Espero que les haya emocionado como a mí, ¿imaginaban este final? ¿De quién pensaban que hablaba Senpai? ¡Ojalá haya logrado sorprenderlas!  
Recuerden que es un universo alterno y todo tendrá su razón de ser.

Tengo sorpresas preparadas.

Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones. Hasta pronto y gracias por su paciencia.


	5. Rojo vivo

**Capítulo 5: Rojo Vivo**

¿Saben lo que es el miedo? ¿A qué huele o cómo se siente? Yo no lo sabía y desafortunadamente vino un hombre a presentárnoslo. En medio del silencio nocturno el rojo cobró vida y me pregunté si ese era el color de la muerte. Aquella velada otoñal se percibía más húmeda de lo acostumbrado.

― Buenas noches chicos. ― Kanako sonrío al despedirse, le acarició con dulzura la cabeza y el cachorro dio brincos de alegría. ― Mi pequeño Morinaga, deberás vigilar que Souichi no haga mucho ruido, sabes que se pone loquito por las noches.

― ¡Muy loquito! ― Bramó con una gran y estúpida sonrisa.

― Eso no es cierto. ― Refuté saltando a los brazos de mi ama y repartiendo mordiscos con molestia pero, al final, inofensivos.

Estaba acostumbrado a buscar su calor incluso cuando la temperatura estaba en contra. Acarició con cuidado mi pelaje, también debajo de mi barbilla, ese lugar tan especial, y cuando me distraje me plantó un beso sutil en la cabeza. Frotó su frente contra la mía con cariño y me abrazó con delicadeza; no demasiado apretado pero firme. La sentía especialmente melancólica, parecía que seguía con sus ánimos algo decaídos. Pensé que podía distraerla, robarle su espacio incluso en pensamiento y hacerla olvidar a cualquier otro fulano, de esa forma su corazón volvería a latir con alegría pero había días que plantarme delante de ella no era suficiente. Quería darle alivio, no me agradaba verla triste, eso superaba hasta mi orgullo, deseaba compartir alguna palabra de aliento pero sabía que jamás me entendería.

«Humanos…» pensaba molesto y suspiraba. Ni ellos mismos se entendían.

Cuando terminó de darme todo el amor que guardaba debajo de su blusón, en esa cajita que sonaba en su pecho igual que un reloj y se inflaba como un globo, me sostuvo y dejó a cuatro patas en el suelo. Le hizo un cariño más a Morinaga, provocando que ladrara quedito y sus ojos se iluminaran igual que todas esas veces que se sentía amado. Cerró la puerta de su habitación con la intención de abrirla ocho horas después y un silencio sepulcral penetró junto a la asentada oscuridad del hogar. La diversión estaba por comenzar.

― Senpai, Kanako-san dijo que debías de ser silencioso. ― Me regañó esa bola peluda con patas.

― ¡Cállate! Sé lo que hago.

Era inútil detenerme porque guardaba todas mis energías para esos momentos de quietud humana. Es verdad, debía admitir mi hábito de largas e interminables siestas, pero por la noche me transformaba e incluso a Morinaga se le dificultaba seguirme el paso. Saltaba por aquí, me deslizaba por allá, abría las gavetas de la cocina y rodaba por el suelo de la estancia. Me subía al televisor a descansar y admirar la luna, luego me escondía en el sofá y rasgaba su tapiz; entraba por un hueco que había hecho varias lunas llenas atrás y exploraba otros mundos. Era un gato curioso, demasiado curioso y con una larga vida de descubrimientos por delante, o eso creía.

― Senpai, no debes jugar con la caja helada de Kanako-san, sabes que no le gusta.

Tenía la mala costumbre de abrir el refrigerador y acurrucarme junto a la fruta que parecía más apetitosa y definitivamente no eran los limones. Era el tercer refrigerador que conocía porque, por alguna razón, cuando dejaban de brillar por dentro Kanako llamaba por teléfono y unos hombres traían uno nuevo. Ella me regañaba por dejar la puerta abierta pero no entendía porque se alteraba por una caja fría que no era tan divertida.

Hice espacio en aquel nido, empujé algunas verduras que eminentemente cayeron estrellándose contra el piso y me parece que un galón de leche también se derramó. Esta vez me acompañaba un melón con una textura divertida, le enterré mis garritas pero la superficie era más gruesa de lo que parecía. Me molesté, lo golpeé y también rodó.

― ¿Escuchaste eso, Senpai?

― Sólo fue el melón, esa cosa estaba irritándome.

― No, no me refiero al melón. ― Mencionó preocupado. ― Creo que hay alguien afuera, se escuchan pisadas.

Lo observé desde la lejanía, estaba en el nivel más alto de esa caja blanca y parecía tan pequeño como cuando llegó al departamento. Su expresión de angustia hizo que me dignara en dedicarle más de tres segundos, mis orejas se alzaron esperado oír las pisadas que Morinaga decía percibir pero únicamente llegaba a mí el sonido del aparato congelante. Era un sonido sordo. Me vi sumergido en un interminable eco mecánico y no detectaba nada inusual.

― Debe ser tu imaginación. ― Dije restándole importancia. ― Los humanos duermen a esta hora.

― T-tal vez tengas razón. ― No estaba convencido pero tampoco me daba la contra.

― Claro que la tengo.

Continué con mi diversión, saltando de aquí para allá, hasta que Morinaga, quien me estuvo regañando toda la noche, se puso a ladrar como loco. Su tono se oía como el de alguien nervioso y me preocupé porque Kanako podía despertarse. Las agujas del reloj marcaban las tres de la madrugada. ¿Qué rayos pensaba?

― ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? No se supone que tú me vigilarías a mí y no al revés.

― Senpai, hay alguien afuera, estoy seguro.

― ¿Seguirás con tu paranoia? Es imposible que alguien… ― Pero me vi interrumpido por las circunstancias.

Yo también comencé a escuchar las pisadas, alguien estaba afuera y no pude evitar bufar y gritarle que se largara. Había una esencia en el aire que me parecía extrañamente familiar. Tuve un terrible presentimiento, me sentí amenazado por esa presencia desconocida, ¿qué buscaba en nuestro territorio? No podía ser nada bueno.

― ¡Lárgate! ¡Intruso! ― Mientras yo le gritaba Morinaga no tardaba en seguirme en coro.

Escuchamos un líquido cayendo, detecté un olor penetrante, pero no se trataba de un perfume o comida, era algo que nunca antes había olido. Molestaba mi nariz así que la froté con una de mis patas. Por la ventana, detrás de la cortina, Morinaga observó a un hombre con unos lentes y una gorra de béisbol. Me fue informando de lo que sucedía mientras seguía con mi molestia frente a la puerta.

― Está cubriendo la puerta del departamento y los alrededores con ese líquido. ¡Espera! Sacó algo de su pantalón. ― Morinaga se sentía tan nervioso como yo.

Me acerqué a la ventana porque, después de todo, yo tenía mejor visión que él en la oscuridad. Llegué de un brinco y también lo vi. De sus manos se produjo una pequeña luz, no podía evitar comparar ese fulgor con las luciérnagas o con esas astillas con las que nuestra Kanako encendía la estufa. Uno de sus cigarros cobró vida y dio una calada con una expresión de satisfacción máxima, luego arrojó la luz sobre el líquido.

― ¿¡Senpai, qué es eso!?

Yo tampoco lo comprendía, mi pelaje se erizó en un segundo de temor. Nuestros ojos quedaron abiertos en par cuando vimos la pequeña luz deslizarse por la misma ruta trazada por el líquido, que era todo menos agua, y crecer con una rapidez impresionante. La madera empezó a crepitar mientras las llamaradas se reflejaban en esos espejos oscuros que el hombre llevaba puestos. Río frenético, pero no era una risa normal, no se producía por alegría sino por algo sucio y asqueroso. Gritó el nombre de nuestra ama seguido de un «nunca me olvides»; jamás vi a un humano tan desquiciado como en las películas de terror que Kanako rentaba.

― ¡Senpai! ¡Senpai! ― Me lamió la mejilla para despertarme de mi letargo. ― El aire está cambiando de color y tiene un olor horrible. Debemos de despertar a Kanako-san, estoy asustado. ― Mencionó con lágrimas en los ojos y voz quebrada.

Asentí con prisa y salté con más velocidad.

Me acerqué a ese ser de color escarlata para enfrentarlo. Ignoré los quejidos y advertencias de Morinaga, le dije que dejará de ser un bebé y que alertara a Kanako lo antes posible. El extraño ser consumía todo a su paso, sufría de inanición porque devoraba sin ningún ápice misericordioso. La puerta, las cortinas y se abría camino por la estancia y la cocina. Los pasos se alejaron raquíticos pero con una prisa y satisfacción invaluables. Después que bajara las escaleras no lo escuché más, en su lugar una parte de la infraestructura cayó cerca de mí y salté retrocediendo con terror.

Una vez que recobré la calma, proseguí a acercarme al extraño ser, quise ahuyentarlo así que le grité. Confiado saqué mis garritas e intenté arañarlo pero no conseguía lastimarlo. Empecé a sentir muchísimo calor y mi patita también se achicharraba. Estaba seguro que la razón era el inmenso rojo que ahora nos aprisionaba. Sin embargo, el rojo no era mi único temor, el aire negro, esa bola de humo que asfixiaba también me asustaba y mis ojos no paraban de lagrimar.

― ¡Souichi, cuidado! ― Un par de tablones más cayeron bañados en flamas.

Kanako me llamó con violencia pero ya estaba mareado. Hubo sirenas y ruidos escandalosos. Caí en el sucio truco del extraño ser y de repente sólo podía ver mares y mares de interminables tonalidades cálidas. Cometí un grave error y terminé atrapado, arrinconado, abandonado. Mis ojos se dilataron y en mi expresión se dibujó una profunda tristeza. Me encontraba terriblemente asustado y externaba mi congoja con dolorosos lamentos.

― ¡Lo siento señorita pero tiene que evacuar, la infraestructura no resistirá más! ¡Deme su mano! ― Se escuchó del otro lado la voz de un humano.

Adivinaba que alguien vino a rescatar a mi ama, ella estaría a salvo, ya no me preocupaba que corriera peligro porque la voz de ese hombre transmitía confianza y abnegación. «Ella está a salvo» era todo lo que me importaba y era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Sólo un idiota se quedaría en medio de las llamaradas. Oía ladridos desesperados del cachorro buscándome, le dije que cuidara de Kanako, que saliera junto a ella y no se preocupara por mí. No había lugar para escapar. Salté sobre la isla de la cocina y por un instante pude distinguir la silueta de Morinaga. Él me vio a mí y yo lo vi a él. En ese momento fugaz me despedí, tenía un mal presentimiento y tenía la mala suerte de ser una rara especie de clarividente. Morinaga seguía lloriqueando detrás de la columna de fuego.

― ¡Senpai, ven con nosotros!

― ¡Idiota, es peligroso que te quedes!

― ¡Pero somos una familia, tú también eres mi familia!

Todavía era muy joven para hablarme de conceptos tan complicados, su presencia me irritaba, igual que la primera vez que lo vi. Le bufé a pesar de que apenas podía escucharlo. Grité cosas horribles, lo insulté y le dije que se marchara. Cuando ya no lo escuché y el humo penetró de tal forma que me fue imposible detectar su olor, entonces y sólo entonces, regresé a la caja helada. Estaba en el mismísimo infierno sobre un cubo de hielo que esperaba pacientemente a derretirse.

Me vi inverso en un estado de shock, por primera vez en mi vida estaba tan asustado que no podía abandonar mi escondite, temía por mi vida. ¿Por qué sucedía esto? Se suponía que hoy sería una noche divertida y ahora todo se echaba a perder. Lloré, lloré y ronroneé. Me hice bolita esperando por despedirme de este mundo sin dolor alguno, Kanako estaba en las mejores patitas en las que podía confiar. Me acurruqué y escuché un crujido.

― Tú debes ser el gatito que busco.

Jamás había visto a esa persona. Llevaba un traje y casco que lo protegían y no me permitían distinguir su figura por completo. En sus brazos cargaba a Morinaga, inconsciente, ese idiota regresó por mí.

― Parece que tu amiguito no quería dejarte atrás. Ven, vamos, debemos salir antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Me sostuvo en brazos. Cerré mis ojos, asustado, mordí la manga de su brazo y recordé cuando también era un cachorro. Indefenso y despistado.

El hombre nos intercambió para cargarnos con una sola mano y golpeó con su ante brazo la puerta. Ésta cayó y la infraestructura terminó por colapsar. Se escuchó el crepitar, la madera fundiéndose y luego la refrescante agua soplando como lluvia. Nos bañó una estela que caía mientras otros hombres con el mismo uniforme buscaban apagar el incendio para evitar que se propagara. Los daños: cuatro condominios quedaron inservibles. Me desmoroné, mi expresión era de lo más triste, por segunda vez esa noche lloré angustiado. ¿Cuándo se había visto que los gatos lloraran? Era una vergüenza.

Kanako corrió a nuestro encuentro. Se paró de la camilla de la ambulancia dejando de lado el oxígeno, sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, extendió los brazos y nos recibió. Yo salté sin pensarlo demasiado, necesitaba de sus abrazos, de su cariño y consuelo. Morinaga se encontraba más grave. Seguía sin moverse.

― ¿¡Por qué mi pequeño Morinaga no reacciona!? ¡Es usted un idiota, por eso le dije que me permitiera quedarme! Sabía que esto sucedería. ― Lloraba y gritaba desconsolada.

El hombre retrocedió y actuó con prisa. Ignoró los berrinches y el dolor de mi ama y prosiguió con su protocolo personal. Se deshizo de su máscara y pudimos ver a un hombre castaño en sus treintas. Abrió el hocico del cachorro y con ayuda de una mascarilla de oxígeno, trató de reanimarlo. Cada segundo era de vital importancia, la sangre se me helaba al ver que el tiempo pasaba y no escuchaba ningún ladrido de su parte.

― ¿Morinaga…? …eres un tonto.

Mi colita se había quemado, veía el departamento hecho trizas, con las flamas mayormente controladas pero se mantenía en el ocaso de la madrugada. Entonces vi a Morinaga, tan pequeño, más pequeño, y me preocupé. A Kanako la alejaron para seguirla tratando en la ambulancia mientras que yo permanecía de pie, muy de cerca. Relamí sus patitas. Traté con la canción que tanto le gustaba a Morinaga al mismo tiempo que el hombre hacía todo lo que podía. El cachorro abrió levemente los ojos y se quejó.

― Me siento mareado Senpai, me duele mi patita.

No lo cuestioné y tampoco lo regañé. Kanako nos observó demasiado estresada y le devolví la mirada, maulando, dándole aviso de que el idiota nos jugó una terrible broma. Me lancé y me hundí en su pelaje. Lo abracé, no quería separarme, y seguí cantando.

― Es hermoso Senpai, cantas hermoso.

El humano que desconocía nos acarició en la cabeza y nos regaló una sonrisa particularmente alegre. Era como un ángel, iluminado por el alba, o un demonio, envuelto en una poderosa llamarada. Sus ojos revelaban cuan cansado estaba pero su actitud también hablaba bien de él. ¿Quién es?

― ¿Senpai, estás bien?

― No sigas hablando idiota, pudiste haber muerto, estoy furioso. Eso pasa porque no mides las consecuencias de tus actos.

― Lo siento. ― Parecía herido.

― No hay nada que disculpar, sólo, no vuelvas a hacerlo. No necesito que un niño me proteja, ¿entiendes?

― Senpai, por favor, no me pidas algo tan difícil. Si de nueva cuenta estuviera en una situación similar me vería en la necesidad de desobedecerte; aunque este chiquito y no pueda hacer demasiado. Es mi instinto. Por esta y todas las veces que se necesiten: perdóname.

Nuestra ama regresó, sin energías pero aliviada. Se tiró de rodillas frente al complejo departamental, oteando los daños y agradeciendo que no hubiera pérdidas humanas o animales. Nos abrazó, se llenó de nuestro olor, del olor a lumbre e incienso y levantó la mirada. El sujetó seguía también ahí.

― ¿Me podría decir su nombre? Si no le agradezco apropiadamente estaría faltando con uno de mis principios familiares, alguien muy importante se enfadaría conmigo, ¿entiende? ― Río con nerviosismo.

El hombre la vio, le ofreció la mano para que se pusiera de pie, con una caballerosidad poco oriental, y sonrió. Sería el inicio de una nueva relación, una que me disgustaría.

― Isogai, Isogai Taichirou.

= Continuará =

¿Alguna vez les mencioné mi mala suerte con los fics? Adivinen a qué casa entraron a robar mientras lo escribía, exacto, la mía. Y ahora que lo terminó hace un viento terrible.

Dejando eso de lado, espero que les haya gustado! Es algo distinto a los demás capítulos pero será un paso importante en la vida de nuestra protagonista y nuestros peluditos. Me despido agradeciendo su tiempo y con la ilusión de leer alguna de sus opiniones.

Hasta la próxima! n.n


End file.
